In Control
by RexieCakes
Summary: Becky wants to be dominate over Imogen, since they are now going out with each other... But will she succeed? Or will Imogen end up taking the lead? WARNING: LEMONS, LOTS AND LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT.


Becky grinned as she set her duffle bag down on the floor.

The thought of what she was going to do to Imogen, later on that night was trapped in her mind.

Ever since the two had begun dating, they kissed everyday, held hands, and cuddled.

However Becky wanted to be the dominate in the relationship... It wasn't that Imogen seemed to show any dominance, it was just that she knew the farther they got into their relationship, that it would come up... And Becky wanted control.

So Little Miss Sunshine had the perfect plan... Tonight Imogen's mom was working the whole night at the hosptail, and she was sleeping over...

"Okay! Pizzas on it's way," Imogen chirped, as she entered her bedroom.

"Huh?... Becky questioned, breaking out of her thoughts. "Oh good! Cause I'm getting really hungry..." The blonde quickly added.

"Me too, but um are you alright?" Imogen asked, looking at her girlfriend with concern in her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine," Becky said.

"A-Alright... Well come on downstairs and help me get drinks, and plates out for dinner,"

...  
-

After dinner both girls went back up to Imogen's room, when Becky decided to put her plan into action!

"Immy, I have a surprise for you. I need you to wait out here in the hall though. And I'll call you when I'm ready," Becky chirped.

"Okay!" Imogen barked, as she stopped walking, allowing her girlfriend to go into her room to get the 'surprise'

Becky smiled at Imogen, before walking into the bedroom, where she got a pair of handcuffs and a key out of her duffe bag, and then slid behind Imogen's bedroom door.

"Imogen, come on in!" Becky smirked.

Then Imogen entered her room, and yelped in shock, when Becky tackled her to the floor, and then picked her up bridle style.

"Becky! What are you doing!?" Imogen asked, as Becky laid her down the bed, and handcuffed her arms to her bed's headboard.

"Giving you your surprise," Becky answered, with a devious smile on her face.

Imogen gulped and looked at Becky nervously.

"Don't ya worry, Immy. I'm not gonna hurt you," Becky said teasingly.

"Now I'm scared..." Imogen muttered.

Becky giggled and then climbed on top of Imogen, and grinned down at her.

"Alright, Immy. I want to be the one dominate one here, so I'm going to make that happen right now," Becky purred.

Imogen's eyes widened at Becky's words, as she began to feel wet.

"B-Becky..." Imogen whimpered, as she looked up at the blonde, with pleading eyes. "Le-Let me take the lead instead?"

"No way..." Becky responded slowly. "You're mine,"

"You're mine too," Imogen pointed out.

"Indeed, however you are more mine, than I am your's," Becky said, as she began to place light kisses on Imogen's jawline.

Imogen's whole body shivered at Becky's touch. She was already being driven insane...

"Now be a good girl for me," Becky whispered, as she moved down to kiss Imogen's neck.

Imogen moaned with pleasure, while Becky kissed her neck repeatedly, and then slid down to her side, where she pulled her shirt up.

Becky's eyes traveled over Imogen's stomach and chest, before she pulled Imogen's bra up, so that she could see her breasts.

"You're marvelous," Becky said.

Imogen felt her body shiver once again and locked eyes with Becky.

"Kay, now I shall continue. Remember be good for me. Cause if you aren't, I'll have to punish you," Becky added.

"I-I Promise to be good..." Imogen managed to choke out.

Becky smiled at her girlfriend, as she then began to place soft kisses on Imogen's boobs.

"Ohhh Becky! Ohhh Becky!" Imogen moaned.

"That's right, Sweetie. Just let me work you up... Let me drive you nuts..." Becky purred, moving her lips down to Imogen's tummy, where she kissed her all over.

Imogen kicked her left leg out as she whimpered.

Then Becky stopped kissing Imogen's tummy, and went down to the foot of the bed, where she pulled Imogen's pants off, allowing her to see her underwear, that already had a wet spot.

"Well looks like someone is turned on..." Becky teased, glancing up at Imogen with a look of lust.

Imogen could not speak, but the pleading in her eyes told Becky everything.

The blonde-haired girl removed her girlfriend's underwear, threw it on the floor, and gently rubbed Imogen's 'area'

"BECKY OH BECKY!" PLEASE, PLEASE!" Imogen begged loudly, as she felt the younger girl touch her.

After that, Becky began to lick Imogen's twat, which made Imogen moan. "Ohhhh BECKY! OHHH BECKY!"

Becky continued to lick Imogen's twat, and then pulled her girlfriend's thighs apart to get deeper access.

"I'ma do you so hard, Immy..." Becky growled slowly, as she stopped licking Imogen's twat for a moment.

"YES, YES! DO ME, BECKS PLEASE!" Imogen howled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

upon hearing those words, Becky put her fingers inside Imogen's twat.

"I'm coming! I" coming! Oh god, Becky I'm gonna cum!" Imogen barked.

Then liquid spilled out of Imogen's area, which Becky began to lick immediately.

She licked Imogen clean, and after she finished she looked up at Imogen, who was looking right back at her.

"I love you," Imogen said.

"I love you too," Becky replied. "So do you surrender to me?"

"Yes, Becky I do," Imogen responded.

"Good," Becky smirked, as she picked up the key to the handcuffs, and then went up to the top of the bed, where she unlocked them, setting Imogen free.

And so after that Imogen and Becky cuddled up together, as Becky thought about how happy she was the one _In Control..._

* * *

**Hey all! Well wow... I think this is one of the most sexual stories I've ever written... xD Anyways I had this idea in my mind for a while, and I've been working on this for a while, but I had other things to do as well, so I wasn't able to finish fast.**

**Anyways, review? c: I'd like to know how I did on this!**


End file.
